


Insatiable

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, WFH Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “I just needyou,” you whispered.Osamu crouched down to hug you proper, pulling you into his broad chest. His face was close to yours, features decorated with an easy smile. “Of course.” He kissed your forehead, nose, and lips in slow succession. “I’m always here.”You pulled your lips between your teeth, trying not to smile too much. It was almost annoying how much better you felt already. Heat rose to your ears and cheeks as Osamu watched closely.Damn, he was good.He leaned in to kiss you again, taking his time slotting his lips into the shape of yours. A moan drifted between them that might have belonged to either of you. Your desk chair creaked as you clenched your thighs together.He kissed you twice more, like he couldn’t help himself. “Even if ya don’t wanna eat something,” he murmured into your mouth, “doesn’t mean I can’t.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> ASTRID. I love you!!

You breathed a disenchanted sigh: you made it to your lunch break. You stared absentmindedly at your emails for another minute or so before you allowed yourself to tip back in your chair. You peeled your headset off of your ears before tossing it onto your desktop. Through your mid-workday grogginess, you failed to notice the telltale sound of the front door swinging open and shut again.

“Babe, I’m home!” a voice called from the kitchen.

You blinked slowly, rubbing your temples with your fingertips. You offered an intentionally quiet grunt in reply.

“Got some fancy Korean soda I thought you’d like,” Osamu continued, “Oh and some stuff to make dumplings!” You heard the crinkling of paper and plastic as he started putting groceries away, whistling tunelessly to himself. Your dry eyes remained locked onto your monitor screen. You reminded yourself to blink.

Osamu finally abandoned the kitchen to find you in your home office. As he poked his head through the doorframe, his demeanor shifted. Even though it was your lunch break, clearly the last thing you wanted to do was have to get up and find something to eat. “Hey…” his voice softened. You finally looked at him, exuding as much of your exhausted frustration as possible. Were you playing this up _just_ a little bit since your caring partner was finally home? You’d never tell.

“Awe baby, c’mere,” Osamu cooed, leaning down to wrap his corded arms around your shoulders. _Wow, he’s warm._ He rested his chin over your shoulder, head tilted against yours as he rubbed your back with one hand. You tried not to breathe him in too hard, but the sweet aroma of the market still lingered in his hair and shirt. Sesame oil, rosemary, and… what was it? Smoked meat maybe? God if you could just eat him, you would.

“Long day?” he asked into your neck, words soft and muffled when filtered through your hair.

Your shoulders slouched the slightest bit. After a long sigh, you confirmed his suspicions with a low hum. “Worst part is, it’s only half over.”

“I’m so sorry darlin’,” he withdrew enough to look into your eyes, “Lemme make you something to eat.” He loosened his embrace, intending to return to the kitchen, but you grabbed his wrist.

“No,” you replied.

“No?” Osamu asked, chuckling, “But--”

Before he could refuse, you wrapped his arms back around you. One across your collarbones and the other your shoulders, where they belonged.

“I just need _you_ ,” you whispered.

Osamu crouched down to hug you proper, pulling you into his broad chest. His face was close to yours, features decorated with an easy smile. “Of course.” He kissed your forehead, nose, and lips in slow succession. “I’m always here.”

You pulled your lips between your teeth, trying not to smile too much. It was almost annoying how much better you felt already. Heat rose to your ears and cheeks as Osamu watched closely. _Damn, he was good._ He leaned in to kiss you again, taking his time slotting his lips into the shape of yours. A moan drifted between them that might have belonged to either of you. Your desk chair creaked as you clenched your thighs together.

He kissed you twice more, like he couldn’t help himself. “Even if ya don’t wanna eat something,” he murmured into your mouth, “doesn’t mean I can’t.”

You drew a heavy breath through your nostrils as you bit his lip. Your whole body was warming up to his touch. Even just the way he looked at you, or the sound of his voice. It was all too much, but not nearly enough. He shifted onto his knees, grabbing the armrests of your chair to turn you towards him. Osamu’s lips never strayed far from yours, he couldn’t get enough of your taste.

But just like you, he needed more.

His hands dragged down your thighs, past the hem of your shorts and over your knees. He curled his fingers under your soft joints, pulling your legs apart and bringing you to the edge of your seat. You managed to gasp out your surprise between feverish kisses as you swung your arms around his neck. Osamu’s tongue dipped into your mouth, followed by a low growl. You squeezed your thighs around his hips, trembling with excitement. He pulled your hips against his, letting you feel _just_ how much you turned him on.

Suddenly, the rhythm of his lips on yours slowed. He traced a line with his tongue, drawn from the corner of your mouth down to your neck. He hesitated, hot breath still heavy but leveling out.

“Lean back baby,” he commanded, tone gentle yet firm.

Your body moved for you. Your shoulders leaned against the faux leather back as your fingers found the armrests.

Osamu’s silver irises fixated on your chest, sweeping over the perfect curves of your body until they found solace in your fluttering gaze. He _can’t_ just look at you like that. Does he have any idea what it does to you?

You tried to swallow. Your panties dampened.

His broad hands slipped under the back of your t-shirt, sending goosebumps tingling up your spine. He dragged his nails back down again, relishing the way your body arched to his touch. With a sinful smile, he held eye contact as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of your shorts. He gave them a sharp pull, freeing them from under your ass and down your legs. You sighed helplessly, squeezing the armrests a little tighter.

Osamu leaned forward, nipping playfully at one of your woefully clothed tits. You tried to keep your eyes on him as his fingers drifted lazily up your naked thigh. Your puffy cunt fluttered, desperate for anything.

“Tell me you wannit,” Osamu slid his free hand under your top, pushing up the fabric until your supple breasts were exposed. He dragged his open mouth over your nipple, waiting for your answer.

“‘Samu,” you breathed, rolling your eyes. Last time, you said you wouldn’t beg for it again.

“Hmmmm?” he moaned, pinching your nipple between his teeth. Fingers teased your pantyline as heat rushed between your hips.

You held your breath. You can’t beg if you don’t speak.

Osamu sucked your areola into his hot mouth, tongue swiping wet strokes across your hardened nipple. Your pussy clenched again, softs folds glistening with your essence. Fingers dragged slowly over your lips with a disappointingly soft touch. The pad of his thumb brushed over your throbbing clit, almost like it was an accident. You squirmed in your seat.

“‘Sammmu,” you whined, “I _need_ you.” _Don’t do it._ “Pleeease.” _Dammit._

Satisfied with his little victory over your self control, Osamu shot you a smug glance. Before you could take back your words, he stole the breath from your lungs as three fingers pushed inside you. Your knees squeezed his ribs tight as your back arched off your chair. You moaned loudly, unapologetically. You needed this.

His thick fingers dragged along your walls, stretching you out so nicely. Your hands drifted to his broad shoulders. You held on tight, feeling the way his muscles flexed as his hand pumped in and out of you. Osamu couldn’t help but watch the way your sloppy cunt swallowed his digits. He nuzzled the soft skin under your breast, kissing you aggressively. He wondered if you tasted as good as you felt.

Your fingers tangled in his hair. Through knitted lashes, you glanced briefly at your computer screen.

You noticed the time, and your eyes flew open. _Shit._

“B-baby, I gotta clock in,” you stammered. You tried to scoot back in your chair, but Osamu held you steady. His fingers slowed but didn’t stop.

He started kissing down your stomach as his fingers pushed against that spot that made your toes curl. “So you want me to stop?”

You bit back another moan, as you reached for you fumbled for your headset. “I…”

You watched his kisses stray dangerously close to where his fingers were buried inside you. Lewd, wet sounds filled the brief silence. Osamu’s warm breath hovered over your clit, waiting patiently.

You bit your lip. “No.”

He looked up at you for a split second, emanating pride and sinfulness. Osamu exhaled a muffled laugh, “Ooh you want me to get you fired sooo bad.”

You pulled his hair playfully, “Okay... Yeah, and?”

You kept giggling as he crawled backwards on his knees towards your desk, pulling you and your chair along for the ride. Your heart was thumping in your chest as he hooked your knees over his shoulders. The silly moment gave way to heavy lust as you ended your lunch break a few minutes late.

You jumped in your seat as Osamu’s tongue dragged along your folds. You nearly broke your headset with how hard you gripped it in both hands. You struggled to put it on as Osamu praised your taste. His low voice vibrated against your sensitive skin, making your head swim. Your fingers trembled as you reached for your mouse and keyboard. Your glassy eyes looked over a few new emails, reading them twice over but you failed to absorb any information. Your entire being was focused on how Osamu’s tongue felt as it eased inside of you.

Pressure built in your core as his nose rubbed a rhythm on your buzzing clit. His breathing was rapid and hungry, making little grunts as he tasted you deeper. Your knees knocked against the underside of your desk, bruises forming that you wouldn’t feel until later.

Suddenly a call rang in your ears, cutting off your moans. Your body locked up, walls clamping down on Osamu’s tongue, which only encouraged him. He tongue fucked you faster the longer you hesitated to answer the call. Tingling heat was swelling between your hips, spreading fast down your thighs.

“Hiiiiii h-how can I heelp youuuu?” you moaned into the microphone, much to Osamu’s extreme amusement. Your eyes were shut tight, embarrassment flooding your body following your release. Your ears burned beneath the headphones. The customer on the other end nearly choked trying to clear their throat. You pursed your lips, straining to hear them over the pounding of your own heart.

“Um… ah. No, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhh first legit Osamu piece!! Hope you enjoyed<3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
